


Equivalent Exchange

by MatrixCube



Series: A new Journey [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Ancient History, Angst, Armatization, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Holy Grail, Humor, M/M, Post-Game(s), Secrets, Shepherd's journey, skit-like scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After decades of living in Elysia, Mikleo gets an unexpected visitor telling him that a new Shepherd has been born. Meeting old friends and making new ones, the party is searching for the Grail—an artifact allowing to communicate with the gods. Along the way, Mikleo learns more about Zaveid who has taken a liking to him. </p><p>Mikleo's conflicted; his doubts about the Shepherd, and his wait for Sorey's return bring him closer to Zaveid who is apparently withholding something from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Tales of Big Bang 2016.

It’s been a long day for Mikleo. The sun is already setting outside his cottage.

Mikleo slips a bookmark between the pages he’s been writing on and closes the book. His back feels stiff, but he ignores the pain between his shoulder blades and takes a deep breath. After a long day of listening to the ramblings of the council which has been established since he’s returned to Elysia, and gathering herbs in the woods, writing was the most exciting part of his day. He’s not complaining; the day has been nice so far.

An uninvited visitor interrupts the placidity of Mikleo’s daily routine. He doesn’t announce himself; no, he just lies nearby in the high grass when Mikleo steps outside to bring in the sun-dried laundry from the clothesline.

“Zaveid, what are you doing here.” It doesn’t sound like a question, and yet he stays, waiting for Zaveid to speak.

Zaveid stares off into the evening sky, his arms stretched behind his head. “...Is that your way of greeting your old friend, Mickey-boy? I’m hurt.” He turns his face to look at Mikleo with a small smile.

In his younger days, he would’ve huffed and demanded to spill it out already. Mikleo crosses his arms and stares at his “old friend” with a raised eyebrow.

The sun paints Zaveid’s tanned skin in an orange hue as he sits up. “I’m just the harbinger of news this time,” he says.

“Probably bad news. You always bring bad news with you.”

“That was one time!” Zaveid protests. “And it wasn’t even that bad...”

Mikleo huffs. “Are you telling me that the news of increasing malevolence outside this realm aren’t ‘that bad’?”

“Rose and her guys took care of that--”

“And that one time you told me that Rose died and they took her ashes to the sea?”

Zaveid stands up and pats grass off his trousers. He hasn’t changed much over the decades, Mikleo muses. 

“Well, humans do have a much shorter life span than us. And I thought you might wanna visit her,” Zaveid remarks, stepping closer.

Mikleo’s visit to the cliffs near the Meadow of Triumph has been short. There’s a small stone with her name on it, facing the endless sea. She would’ve liked that. He remembers the sun-warmed stone under his fingertips and how he sat there for hours in silence. He didn’t have much to tell her besides that there was still no sign of Sorey returning to them.

“But I have good news this time.”

Mikleo doesn’t step back when Zaveid invades his personal space; he’s just wondering why nobody else of his friends that travelled with him has been coming around to Elysia in so many years.

“A new Shepherd has been born.”

–

A group of visitors enters the domain and makes Mikleo’s family buzz with excitement. Everyone feels the slight tingle in the air when non-hostile subjects crossed the entrance to Elysia. Everyone gathers outside, chattering and watching the gate of stone with anticipation. 

Mikleo doesn’t hurry, though. He finishes his patchwork before stepping outside, seeing a familiar red dress in the small group that arrives.

He doesn’t know how to feel about it when he faces Lailah after so many decades. She still greets him with her compassionate smile and slender hands in front of her, symbolically shielding her from inquisitive asks about previous Shepherds.

“It’s good to see you, Mikleo,” she says, her eyes twinkling.

He doesn’t know how to feel about it when he greets Zaveid who’s still not wearing a shirt, but more feathery ornaments in his hair. He grins at Mikleo, not wearing Dezel’s hat anymore like he used to.

“Long time no see!” he calls, cocky as ever.

He doesn’t know how to feel about it when he sees the familiar cloak of the Shepherd but a very different face wearing it. The man looks self-assured and cold at first glance. There is no youth in his features, and a shadow of facial hair.

“I am humbled to meet you, Seraph Mikleo,” he mumurs, voice deep and soothing. “My name is Kaien.”

The stiff introduction is something he’s not used to. Mikleo stares at the new Shepherd for a moment too long – the unfamiliar face, but the familiar title that brings forth memories of a friend, a long-lost lover, a confidant with a heart too big for this world, whose sacrifice still scars Mikleo’s soul every day, every minute—

“Lady Lailah has told me about you,” Kaien says, and the Fire Seraph tries to convince him to call her by her name without a title in an exasperated tone. Apparently, this isn’t the first time she told him that.

“And of course, only the good stuff,” Zaveid chimes in, walks over, and puts an arm around Mikleo’s shoulders.

The sudden contact breaks his paralysis, and Mikleo forgets to push Zaveid away.

“Nice to meet you, Kaien,” Mikleo hears himself say, as if he’s detached from his own body. “I suppose you want to ask me to accompany you on your travels?”

A bashful look flitters across Kaien’s face and Mikleo feels the tension dissolve inside of him. “Ah, yes. If you want to.” He stares at the ground. “...I’m sorry, I’m not good with words.”

Lailah chuckles. “Kaien comes off pretty gruff, but he has a kind heart.”

“Isn’t that a requirement for the Shepherd anyway?” Zaveid says, and starts a discussion with Lailah about kind-hearted people and more kind-hearted Wind Seraphim.

But Mikleo doesn’t pay them attention, and just smiles at Kaien.

Maybe this is a good idea; Fighting against the Lord of Calamity, preserving this world a bit longer. Carrying on Sorey’s will.

Maybe it’s a bad idea; Kaien could fail. They could perish forever.

But he won’t die, not yet. He’s made sure of that.

“I think I can accompany you on your journey, Shepherd.”

The relief on Kaien’s face doesn’t wash away the bad aftertaste of the wrong title for the wrong person on Mikleo’s tongue.

–

Knowing that the pact needed to be formed once more, Lailah and Mikleo wasted no time in forming up the pact between a Sublord and Primelord right away.

A slight tingle remains on his skin when Lailah draws her hands away. There is a sad glimmer in her eyes.

He doesn’t ask, and she doesn’t say anything else, so Mikleo just follows Kaien and his Seraphim into Aroundight Forest.

The wind is cool and Mikleo can feel the humid air with unnerving clarity. It feels like a thick mist of power that is his to wield at any given moment. He hasn’t been so attuned to his element in years.

“Where are we headed?” he asks the group.

“Back to Ladylake for the moment,” Kaien says. “I saved some coin for new equip—Wait. Did you hear that?”

Before Kaien can draw his weapon, Mikleo summons his staff, facing the rustling bushes. A snake-like hellion leaps at him with its mouth open wide, long fangs glistening with poison. Mikleo raises his staff to parry the attack, throwing it back. More hellions emerge from the bushes as he casts a spell.

“Watch out!” Lailah’s cry is accompanied by a quick fire spell that makes the first hellion hiss and face her. She smiles at the creature’s pain. “Oh my, these snakes sure make me slither with fright!”

“A joke? At a time like this?” Kaien huffs as he brings down his spear and cuts a hellion in half.

Zaveid just laughs, wind gusting around him. “Don’t tell me you’re new to Lailah the pun master!”

“Well...”

Mikleo draws the water out of the air and dumps it in a big splash onto the hellions, killing them. A quick look around–there are no more hellions left. He feels satisfied with his performance, since it’s been a while he’s fought them.

“Way to go, Mickster,” Zaveid hollers, putting his pendulums away. “Goin’ right for the overkill, aren’t ya?”

“I’m a bit out of training,” Mikleo says, shaking his head to adjust his hair. “But I’m glad I didn’t forget everything.”

Kaien sheathes his spear. “You have fighting experience, too, right? Lailah said you were familiar with combat and skilled with artes... Have you been serving the previous Shepherd, too?”

Unintentionally, Mikleo tenses up, his voice sharp. “No, I didn’t _serve_ him, I fought alongside him.” Is this how Kaien thought about him and his role? That he was a mere servant—

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to assume!” Kaien puts his hands up in surrender. “It’s just that Lailah doesn’t want to tell me about the previous Shepherd and his companions, but she recommended me going to Elysia in my search for a Water Seraph...”

Ah, yes. Lailah’s oath. Back then, her sworn silence has been frustrating, maddening even. But now he fully understands why she refuses to talk about the previous Shepherds–the sole thought of telling Kaien about their time together with Sorey makes him mad. 

This was _their_ story, _their_ adventure, _their_ good times filled with laughter and conversations. This memory is so intimate, Mikleo knows he will never share it with anyone.

“It’s... all right.” Mikleo feels his cheeks heat up. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

Kaien scratches the back of his head. “Apology accepted. Maybe we should talk about this at the inn in Ladylake.”

“That would be for the best,” Lailah says, looking at Kaien. “You should change clothes, we’ll be in town in about an hour.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Kaien pulls the Shepherd’s cloak over his head, folding it neatly and putting it into his bag.

Lailah must have seen Mikleo’s confused face. “He can’t access the city dressed like that,” she says, eyes downcast. “Or otherwise he would’ve taken as a prisoner...”

Kaien’s face is grim, his mouth a white line. “They would kill me on the spot.”

–

The new formed group makes it into Ladylake safely. The Seraphim are inside Kaien when the guards want to see Kaien’s documents, and after paying for the night and a meal, they assemble in the small room with one bed.

“What the hell is going on?” Mikleo demands to know, crossing his arms. “Since when can’t the Shepherd enter Ladylake in full ceremonial clothing? Why will he get killed for that?”

Lailah stares out the window, silent.

Zaveid answers him. “A lot has changed, y’know. There’s still not many people who can see or hear us... But the majority believes that all Seraphim work for the Shepherd. Kinda like a conspiracy, if you get what I mean.”

“Actually, the ‘Shepherd’ as a symbol of coexistence and peace has changed in their eyes,” Kaien chimes in. “He’s labelled as a traitor now. A traitor to his own kind.”

Mikleo crosses his arms, his face displaying his thoughts clearly. _How can mankind be so wrong about a role that has been sung of for over thousands of years?_

Lailah turns around as the first drops of rain patter against the window. “Have you ever heard of the Grail?”

Shaking his head, Mikleo frowns. “No, I don’t think so. There is nothing on it in the Celestial Record either.”

Kaien nods. “I’m surprised you’ve read the Celestial Record! ...But you’re right. It’s a myth that has come up long before I was born... Well, for you, it must have been ‘recently’. They say that the one who acquires the Grail is granted the ability to communicate with the gods.”

“And how does the Shepherd come into the picture as a conspirator?”

The Wind Seraph clucks his tongue. “Folks fear that the Shepherd will take the Grail for himself so nobody will be able to communicate with the gods than himself. Pretty stupid, huh. That’s also the reason for Hyland and Rolence to be at each other’s throats again.”

Mikleo stares at Zaveid, who is leaning against the wall. “Another war?”

Lailah smoothes down her dress. “Yes.”

Another war, another Lord of Calamity. He can’t believe it. Sure, there is never a world without malevolence, but... 

What did Sorey fight for? Mikleo wanted to bring mankind and Seraphim closer together, living peacefully alongside one another. But mankind still couldn’t see them with their hearts clouded by their greed for power, and their discontentment with everything that doesn’t go the way they want.

What a world he’s fighting for.

–

The rain pours down now, filling the enjoyable silence of the room. Mikleo feels slightly bad for Kaien who has gone outside with Zaveid to buy armor for them. His own clothes are old, and his circlet has seen better days.

Lailah sits next to him on the bed. He’s taking care of his hair, let down now. He braids the strands with his fingers while Lailah puts her hair up into a ponytail again.

“Your hair looks pretty, Mikleo.”

His hand stops midway through. “...Thank you,” he says, slightly flustered.

“Why did you decide to let it grow out?”

“I guess... to keep track of the time passing. While living in Elysia, time was almost non-existent with all my family and friends aging so slowly, and nothing changing.”

Lailah chuckles, hands in her lap. “You’ve grown, too. I’m glad.”

“Glad? Why?” Mikleo asks, sounding puzzled.

“It means you are willing to move on. Seraphim don’t really age, so... Like with Edna. She is older than you and still graced with a child-like appearance.”

Ah, so Edna is still her old self. “Because she doesn’t want to grow up without her brother by her side. She can’t let go.”

“That’s for her to validate,” Lailah smiles. “I won’t make assumptions on her inner conflict.”

If she were with them, she would’ve given Mikleo hell for that, and he knows it. He puts his hair up into a ponytail. “Well, you haven’t changed much yourself, Lailah.”

“I suppose not. I have been bound to Ladylake all the time, so there was no way of changing my clothes or accessories...”

It’s not quite what he meant, but he doesn’t ask further. “Say, how come Kaien is the Shepherd anyway? I mean, how did he meet you? Why wasn’t he killed when he became the Shepherd?”

“That’s a lot of questions,” Lailah says, walking over to the window. “I don’t know Kaien that well yet. He was the only one who stared at me directly when he first came to Ladylake a few months ago. At first, I thought he’s just a man with a high resonance. I knew, after the war broke out, that there wouldn’t be another Shepherd soon.”

“It was probably dangerous for him,” Mikleo concludes.

“Indeed. And yet, he was so brave. Kind of reckless, now that I think about it,” she says, pointer finger at her lips. “He somehow knew my name, and looked at me when he pulled out the ceremonial sword. It was a bit unexpected. Especially when the guards took notice and attacked him. He fought them off, even though the sword wasn’t his weapon of choice.”

Since he wields a spear, it makes sense that Kaien couldn’t use all of his skill. “Do I hear you swooning, Lailah?” Mikleo teases.

She blushes a little, and turns around to look out of the window. “Oh, look, Kaien’s coming back! We should rest a bit for today, I think. We’ll have a long day ahead of us.”

The sudden change of topic doesn’t faze Mikleo anymore. He would’ve liked to pry a bit more, but there’s still time. Their journey won’t be over by tomorrow.

He rests alongside Lailah and Zaveid in Kaien for the night and can’t help but wonder how different it feels from being with Sorey. When he was residing in Sorey’s head, it felt cozy and calm, almost free, like he could enjoy a night under a starry sky. Kaien feels calm, too, but more... empty. Empty of any feeling.

–

They make their way down Falkewin Hillside, the sky painted in steel. Mikleo can smell it in the air; it’ll be raining soon. The countryside hasn’t changed much since the last time he’s been here.

Kaien has given them new armor for their journey. Of course they have thanked him, and he thanked them in return for their company–it was a big mess of formalities.

They pass a familiar bridge, that makes Mikleo feel a pang of nostalgia. He wonders if Edna is okay. She probably is. She’s way too feisty and stubborn to let herself taken by malevolence.

His thoughts are interrupted as he sees something rapidly charging at them in the distance. A group of wolf hellions are running at them, foam dripping from their muzzles.

“These are Drought Wolves – just roast them a bit, and maybe we’ll get a nice dinner out of it,” Zaveid laughs, drawing out his weapon.

Mikleo shoots him an incredulous look. “You really want to eat them?”

One wolf yelps as he gets kicked back by Kaien. “Roast them? So they’re weak to fire?” He lowers his spear for a moment.

“Fethmus Mioma!”

Taking a step back, Mikleo watches their fight with awe. Armatization is always a sight to behold; and he clearly remembers how it feels fighting like that.

Kaien’s now-golden hair twirls with his movements, his sword drawing a line of fire on the ground as he hauls off to bring it down in a series of three strikes, fire burning every hellion to a crisp. Lailah’s flames purify the monsters in matter of seconds, the raging flames engulfing and swallowing them.

A sudden bright light, and Kaien and Lailah are their separate selves again. He smiles at her.

“Thank you for lending me your powers, Lailah. I’m grateful for every moment you offer to me.”

Lailah blushes, hands on her cheeks. “Oh, it was—“

“Ooh, your Shepherdness has got a strong game going on, I see,” Zaveid interrupts, grinning at Kaien, who blinks at him.

“Game?”

Mikleo chuckles. “Seems like you got a competitor, Zaveid.”

“Hm... He’s definitely competition, but since the lovely Lady Lailah made it clear that she isn’t able to handle this bundle of manliness, I let him have the victory.”

Kaien still blinks like an owl. “Victory?”

“So,” Zaveid smirks, “I just have to change the location of the game.”

His amber eyes twinkle, and Mikleo wants to tell him to shut up, but Lailah clears her throat. “Let’s proceed, shall we?”

They fix their armor, and continue their way to Marlind. Mikleo’s sure that Zaveid is looking at him from time to time, but he doesn’t call him out on it. He’s probably just a sore loser, now that he has no chance with Lailah.

–

Marlind has grown since the last time he’s been here. There are more houses, even higher-built ones, and not so much grass anymore. The great tree still looms above them in the thick mist of malevolence.

“Be careful, Kaien. With this huge amount of malevolence, there has to be a strong hellion nearby,” Lailah warns him, a determined glimmer in her eyes.

“Yes.” Kaien isn’t wearing his Shepherd’s cloak this time either, but his hand twitches to grab his spear.

The people outside tend to their chores, unaware of the companions of the visitor and the malevolence around them. Mikleo frowns. Marlind isn’t blessed by a Lord of the Land anymore, so the source of the domain has to be somewhere.

“Hey,” Zaveid says, “What happened to the Seraph guarding this land? Did he get swallowed up by the malevolence?”

Lailah sighs. “During the Era of Tranquility, mankind lost their faith in the Seraphim once more. The Guardians of the Land weren’t worshipped anymore and many took their leave before being overwhelmed by malevolence.”

The Wind Seraph’s mouth is a thin line. “Tch, humans only believe in us when times are rough... Come to think of it, why is Ladylake still purified, then? Is there a Lord around?”

“I don’t think so... Hm, I didn’t talk a lot to other Seraphim, actually. Maybe the Lord of the Land is around Rountabel Palace?”

Kaien turns around. “A Lord of the Land is a Seraphim who purifies the area, right? I read it in the Celestial Record.”

Before Lailah can give him a definition of the Lords, Mikleo grabs Kaien’s by his arm, yanking him back. With his attention elsewhere, Kaien hadn’t noticed that a carriage was heading his way, but luckily Mikleo had been on alert. The horse neighs, rearing.

“Whew, that was close... Thanks, Mikleo.” Kaien gives him a warm smile.

Mikleo scoffs. “You have to be more careful.”

“What is going on?” someone from inside the carriage demands to know, opening the door.

A blond head pokes out of the door, staring at Kaien. The door opens completely, and a young man steps out, wearing a dark grey military uniform. His posture is perfect, and he emits some kind of noble elegance. The coachman urges him to go back inside, saying he’ll deal with the situation, but the man approaches the group with an apologetic smile. It seems practiced.

“I am terribly sorry about this incident. I hope everyone is all right? Nobody hurt?”

An awkward silence stretches between them. Mikleo looks over to Kaien, who is completely frozen. Why doesn’t he answer him?

Wait a second—

“You can see us?”

The young man stares at Mikleo for a moment, then frowns. His shoulders tense, and a dark look settles on his face. “Oh. I assume, you are not human, then.” He looks Kaien over. “I am glad your human aid is unharmed... I will take my leave, then. Farewell.”

After the man and his carriage left, Zaveid whistles. “What’s up with him? He didn’t look too happy to be able to see us.”

Lailah steps up to Kaien, gently touching his arm. “Kaien, what... You’re shaking!”

Said man slowly turns his head to look at her, his face ashen. “I...” He can’t bring out anything, and instead, turns on his heel and runs down the street.

“Kaien!” Lailah cries, but he can’t hear her anymore. “I’m going after him.”

“Yeah. Let’s meet up at the inn later on,” Mikleo says, looking after Lailah running down the same path as Kaien did earlier. He sighs. “Let’s head to the inn. I hope Kaien will come back soon... it’s not safe being on our own in a domain like this.”

Was it the incident that has shocked Kaien that much? The horse, perhaps? Or being faced with a military officer, afraid he might get found out and killed on the spot?

After one last look down the road, he follows Zaveid to the inn.

–

The rain starts to fall again the moment they enter the lobby of the inn. The innkeeper is too busy with other patrons that he doesn’t notice that no one is coming through the opening doors. Zaveid throws himself onto a chair at the corner of the bar, tilting back and propping his feet onto the counter.

Mikleo dodges a pair that comes his way–he could let them pass through him, but he tends to avoid that. It’s not natural. He makes a beeline to the counter as well, eyeing the Wind Seraph.

“You seem awfully calm about this,” he remarks. “Don’t you worry a little over Kaien’s behavior?”

Zaveid gives him a flat look. “Why should I? Just because he can’t seem to deal with authorities is no reason to worry for me.”

“So you think that it was because he was military, huh...”

“Could be. Could not be,” Zaveid shrugs. “I don’t care. Everyone’s got their issues. He’s havin’ a heart to heart with Lailah, so he’ll be okay.”

He’s right. Maybe Kaien will tell them later on. Lailah will take care of him.

Something else bugs him, and Mikleo hesitates to ask for a moment. He never really confided into Zaveid before – Lailah would’ve been his first choice in the matter, but she’s not around. And Zaveid would give him an honest answer, instead of a cryptic one.

Mikleo takes a seat, and takes off his gloves. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

There are many questions on the tip of his tongue–about Zaveid’s decision to join the Shepherd once again, about info on the Lord of Calamity, but there is something that doesn’t sit right with him.

“It may sound weird, but... When we’re resting in Kaien, do you have an odd feeling? It’s different than with Sorey, I mean, I understand that, but Kaien feels so... Like he’s empty. It doesn’t feel natural to me.”

Zaveid narrows his eyes at him, probably pondering the question. But he doesn’t answer, just stares at Mikleo, who gets anxious. “W-what? I know it sounds weird. Just answer the question.”

Instead of cracking a joke like he used to in awkward situations, Zaveid huffs, taking his feet off the counter. He stands up, ready to leave.

“You’ve always been too smart, kid.”

A fleeting touch on his shoulder, and Zaveid leaves through the front door.

Too smart? Does this mean...

Something’s wrong with Kaien.

The eerie calm of his headspace is bugging Mikleo even more after his talk with Zaveid. He seems to know something, but he won’t tell. Also, after engaging a pact with Mikleo, Kaien didn’t came down with a fever or any signs of sickness at all. It’s been probably the same with Lailah and Zaveid, but that was only an assumption.

When Lailah and Kaien come back, Mikleo stands up from his chair, concern on the tip of his tongue, but Lailah’s stern gaze and shaking head silence him. So he doesn’t want to talk the incident earlier. Mikleo bites his lip.

Zaveid doesn’t come back for the night, so Lailah and Mikleo just rest within Kaien, who tosses and turns a lot in his sleep.

The next morning begins with Zaveid knocking on the door with his usual grin on his face, and Kaien barely eating anything for breakfast. Nobody says anything about yesterday, but everyone seems to know more than Mikleo, and if there’s one thing he can’t stand, it’s being left out.

But he doesn’t say anything, and just waits for Kaien to tell them their next destination.

They’re downstairs when a young woman bursts in, out of breath. “There’s monsters approaching the village— We have to get armed—“

“It must be hellions,” Lailah says. “If people can already perceive them, they must be strong!”

Kaien’s hand is on the shaft of his spear. “I will handle this.”

The woman stares at him. “Are you a soldier from Ladylake? Are you sure you can handle the monsters?”

Kaien doesn’t correct her. “I’m sure I can handle them. Secure the gates and seek shelter in the sanctuary.”

–

They have to fight their way through hordes of animal and hybrid-type hellions. It seems like they’ve gone rabid, attacking Kaien and his group on sight, and even each other. Like all they want is to kill, regardless of what it is.

Kaien wipes the sweat from his brow as Mikleo slays the last of the group that has approached them in Falkewin Hillside.

“Whew, that pig almost boar through you!” Lailah snickers.

Mikleo shoots her a blank look, but Kaien snorts. Of course, the Shepherd took on to her weird humor. He must have made a face, because Zaveid laughs at his expense.

“Come on, no need to be so serious all the time, water boy! Let’s get going – I think these hellions come from the entrance to Glaveid Basin,” Zaveid says, his weapon still drawn.

Glaveid Basin, the barren land that served as a war zone ever since. Mikleo can feel his throat tighten. That explains why there are lots of hellions around, at least.

They hurry through the valley until the clanking noises of steel on steel and war cries are welcoming them. The malevolence is thick and spreads throughout the whole battlefield. Just from the sound alone, there have to be a few thousand soldiers fighting.

It makes Mikleo nauseous the moment they step onto the battlefield. He can’t see everything through the mist, but the broken moans and cries of the fallen soldiers and hellions make his skin crawl. He’s been here before, at the exact same place, hundreds of years ago, and yet everything is still the same. It’s like he can almost see Sorey down there again, fighting off hellion after hellion, desperately trying to make a difference, leaving both the Hyland and the Rolance Empire scared.

In reality, Kaien is fighting down there, back to back with Lailah and Zaveid.

Mikleo tries to shake off the anxiety. He has to keep a cool head and not let his memories get the best of him. He has to head down to aid his party members.

Just when he is about to catch up, something grabs for his ankle, making him stumble. Mikleo has a spell ready when he looks at the attacker, but—

“...Help me...”

The wounded soldier’s face is streaked with blood, his head at an unnatural angle. His other arm has been bitten off. Mikleo’s rational side tells him that he’ll die soon.

“Mikleo, watch out!”

Before Mikleo can bring his staff up to defend himself, a reptilian-type hellion lunges at him, only to be parried off by Kaien.

The hellion hisses and attacks again. Kaien has to give it his all to stand his ground.

“This one’s way too strong,” Kaien gasps, his spear wedged between the monster’s teeth. “We have to armatize—“

“No.”

Kaien looks at him, bewildered, but Mikleo takes a deep breath, speaking with a steadier voice than before. “No. I won’t armatize with you.”

He casts a gallop of water, hitting the monster into its stomach and effectively bringing it down.

Still baffled at the refusal, Kaien just nods. “All right... You gotta help Lailah, then. She’s down there, helping out an injured soldier. Zaveid and I will keep you clear.”

Mikleo follows the Shepherd with something ugly swirling in his chest. Behind a huge rock, Lailah kneels next to a soldier, healing light pouring from her hands. He joins her, looking the man over. His face is familiar.

“Isn’t he the one from yesterday? The one from the carriage?” Mikleo asks, crouching down next to him.

Lailah nods, not averting her eyes from the arm wound. The injured man’s eyes flutter open.

“Ah, so you’re here, too,” he says, voice strained.

“Don’t talk so much,” Mikleo scolds him, checking his eyes for dilation. He seems to be have a concussion. “You didn’t lose much blood, we can get you out of here.”

“Thank you.” The man tries to sit up with Lailah’s help. “My name’s Colonel Abellius Britanniae. My pleasure to meet you.”

“Manners even in the eye of death,” Mikleo smiles. “I’m Mikleo, and this is Lailah. I will pick you up and carry you on my back, will that be okay? Or do you have any internal injuries?”

“No, just my arm. I got a blow on the head earlier...”

Lailah stands up in a fluid motion. “I’ll get the others.”

After some trouble getting the swaying Abellius to stand firmly on his feet, Zaveid offers to take him. “C’mon, let me do it. Can’t watch your little body break down on the way back to Marlind.”

“T-thanks…” Mikleo’s not sure whether he should feel insulted or thankful for that unusual act of kindness.

–

According to Kaien’s earlier advice, Marlind has locked up their gates. Kaien pounds on its surface for almost 10 minutes, begging the citizens to let him and the injured soldier in. The sun has already set, and the innkeeper heads into his own bed after giving them the keys for two bedrooms.

Abellius is unconscious again the time he’s tucked in, Kaien and Lailah fussing over him. Mikleo watches from the doorsill, still wired, adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He tries to stifle down his ire at Kaien’s behavior – first he fled the Colonel, now he’s worried for him?

“You should leave them alone for a bit.”

Mikleo’s head whips around, glaring at Zaveid who beckons him to follow. They move into the other room they’ve got for the night.

“What’s up your ass, Mickey-boy? You look like—“

“Shut up,” Mikleo growls, seething with anger. “You know damn well what’s up. What the hell is wrong with Kaien?” He starts pacing around the room. “He asked me to armatize with him on the battlefield... Seriously, how am I supposed to trust someone who is behaving so irrationally? There’s something up with him, I know it. The way his soul is literally empty of any feelings or dreams – how did he even become the Shepherd in the first place?”

Zaveid just watches him prowl, never taking his eyes off him.

“And I should trust him,” Mikleo gestures wildly, “this _liability_ of a Shepherd with my powers? He can fight, sure, but he seems devoid of any ambition to make this world a better place.”

“...Unlike Sorey.”

Mikleo’s heart skips, his hands are shaking. “This is not about him, this is about Kaien who—“

“You are still mourning Sorey, and I get that, I really do. But Kaien is a completely different person,” Zaveid says, voice even.

The calm tone riles Mikleo up even more. “Are you lecturing me? You have got to be kidding! You know what’s up with Kaien, and you won’t tell me, so why should I listen to you?” His breathing comes out heavy now, and he feels like something just ripped his chest open.

The Wind Seraph comes over and steps into Mikleo’s personal space. “There are things that I can’t talk about. _Won’t_ talk about. Get that?”

“Because you just don’t trust anybody,” Mikleo spits out, wanting to hit the stronger man, just to release his anger somehow.

“I trust you. That’s why I’m talking to you about this. I simply cannot tell you about my relationship with Kaien. It’s nothing personal.”

Zaveid is calm, not shaken by his anger, and there’s something in his eyes that makes Mikleo back down.

He won’t talk about it, huh. Slowly, it dawns on Mikleo, since it’s familiar. “...You’ve taken an oath.”

Amber eyes just stare into his, and Mikleo knows he’s right. He just doesn’t know what the oath entails.

“...You should sit down, you’re trembling.”

Mikleo plops down onto the bed behind him, staring wide-eyed at the wall behind Zaveid, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“Does that mean Kaien’s in danger? Is he endangering us?” He looks up to Zaveid with frightened eyes. “I can’t die yet. I can’t. Not until I’ve met Sorey again—“ A broken sob breaks out of him, shaking his whole body.

Zaveid sits down next to him, putting an arm around his trembling shoulders. He pretends not to see the tears running down Mikleo’s cheeks. “I know, I know...”

At any other situation, Mikleo would’ve left the room before anyone would see him in this raw state. He hates being powerless like this, but it’s all right with Zaveid. Somehow. He barely knows of the burden the Wind Seraph is carrying with him, and yet he’s entrusted him with this much already.

He can feel a kiss being pressed into his hairline, and Mikleo calms down a bit, the pain in his chest being bearable again.

As realization catches up, he looks at Zaveid, confused. “What...”

Zaveid leans his head against Mikleo’s. “Thought you might need it.”

–

At sundawn, Abellius wakes up, a bit disoriented. He’s alarmed, so Lailah explains everything in that soothing voice of hers. Abellius relaxes back into the pillow, blinking at his healed arm.

“So you really are Seraphim, then?” he asks, looking over to Mikleo and Zaveid. “I always suspected that I could see Seraphim, but there aren’t many in Ladylake... Ah!” He sits upright suddenly, bowing his head. “I wanted to thank you for rescuing me, Shepherd and Seraphim.”

“You can address us by our names,” Lailah smiles, a bit uncomfortable.

Everyone introduce themselves again, except for Kaien who tries his hardest to look away and make himself small.

Abellius senses his discomfort, and clears his throat. “Don’t worry, Shepherd. Even though I am military, I don’t hate the Shepherd as most people in my ranks do. I can assure you I won’t turn you in.”

His earnest tone make Kaien at least look at him. “...That’s not it. It’s...” He sighs.

Abellius frowns. “You don’t have to tell me—“

“It’s ridiculous, actually,” the Shepherd says, staring at his hands. “You look a bit like my brother. He died at a young age. The similarity just... brought up memories.”

“That’s not ridiculous at all, Kaien,” Lailah says softly. Nobody else knows what to say.

“Anyways. My name is Kaien. Pleased to meet you, Colonel.”

“Please refrain from using my rank,” Abellius says, eyes downcast. “I practically lost it on the battlefield, since I lost my troops. Hyland probably thinks I have fallen with them.”

Mikleo hands him a cup of water. “So you won’t be returning to Ladylake?”

“Actually, I have a request to make.” Abellius throws away his covers and steps up to Kaien. “I want to accompany you on your journey, Shepherd.”

Kaien stares at him for a moment, then looks to Lailah for help. The Fire Seraph hides a smile behind her hand. “The decision is yours, Kaien. But may I ask, why?”

“Although the reputation of the Shepherd isn’t the best, I still remember the legends. I know that he will free this land and bring it back to prosperity. It may be selfish of me, but I want to see it with my own eyes.”

In this moment, he reminds Mikleo so much of Alisha, that his heart hurts a little.

“... All right. But I want you to help me achieve that, not just observe me doing wonders,” Kaien smiles. “Please become my Squire.”

–

By the time the sun is at its peak, everyone has gathered outside Marlind in the shadows of the trees. A breeze is playing with their clothing.

Kaien steps forth. “Abellius, you have to learn how to armatize – it’s one of the Squire’s most helpful weapons in battle. Not that I doubt your skill, though.”

A nerve ticks at Mikleo’s temple, but he doesn’t say anything. _Weapons._ Well.

“I’d like to give a demonstration. Mikleo, would you help me out?”

The Water Seraph looks at him deliberately. “My answer’s still no.” He might know now what Kaien’s odd behavior meant when he met Abellius, but he wants to trust his gut. Something’s still off. “I don’t trust you.”

Before Kaien can say something, Mikleo turns on his heel and leaves, his hair swishing behind him.

–

It’s cool inside the Bors Ruins, and a spider drops down next to Mikleo’s foot. He doesn’t notice it, though, because he’s too absorbed in studying the frescos adorning the old stone walls. He also doesn’t notice someone stepping up to him, and he flinches when he hears them speak.

“Still into history and stuff, huh?”

“Yes, Zaveid.” Mikleo turns around to look at the fresco. In the past, he’d have mind that someone disturbs the silence, but... “‘History and stuff’ is still my hobby. How did you find me?”

“They winds tell me all kinds of things, remember? ...Just kiddin’, saw you going down here a while ago.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes. “Why did you follow me?”

“Because you were not very nice to our dear Shepherdness,” Zaveid chuckles. “You should apologize.”

He decides to ignore him for the time being. He puts a gloved hand on the embossment, tracing the picture of a person, possibly a king, surrounded by four women. It must be from before the era of Kajul, the way the symbols are arranged in a circle around the king’s head to give it a certain symbolism of divinity. He can’t decipher the runes, though, which must be their names and status.

“You’re right. The women are represented by elements, see?” Zaveid says.

Mikleo blushes and stares at the other man. Did he talk out loud? How embarrassing, but Zaveid didn’t tease him about it. “Y-you mean they are Seraphim?”

“Hmm... No, I don’t think so. Even before the era of Kajul, Seraphim were depicted with wings or auras.”

“I know that,” Mikleo murmurs, taking his eyes off him. Since when did Zaveid know all this stuff? Whenever he had discussed this stuff with Sorey, he didn’t say anything.

“Maybe they are his wives?”

“No, I don’t think so. Only the wind one is wearing a ring on her finger. ...Maybe the fire one is the king’s mother? Her headdress is outstanding.” Mikleo takes a step back to get a better overview, and almost bumps into Zaveid, who doesn’t move an inch. He can feel the man’s warm presence.

“Good thinking, kid.”

Mikleo’s thoughts stray away from the meaning of the remaining women to the man behind him. It certainly isn’t a heated debate like he’d have with Sorey, but... it feels nice talking about something he’s passionate about. Sharing it.

“Look at that, Mikleo.”

The use of his given name throws him off guard, but it seems like Zaveid used it unconsciously. He’s already crouching down, studying the runes on the bottom. He points at a small part close to the ground.

“This is written in our language. ... _’And he presented—‘_ I can’t read this part, it’s damaged... _‘And his half-sisters Morgan and Morgause, and his mother Igraine, and his wife Guinevere in harmony.’_ ,” he reads out loud. “Well, that explains the remaining women.”

Mikleo crossed his arms. “I think I’ve heard those names before...”

They think in contemplative silence, until Mikleo’s head snaps up. “‘Guinevere’ is the name of the Shrine of the Wind Trial! And ‘Igraine’ is the Fire Trial... ‘Morgause’ the Earth Trial, but... ‘Morgan’ doesn’t add up. The name of the Water Shrine is ‘Lefay’. I think it’s safe to assume that they match up in an unknown relation.” When Zaveid says nothing, Mikleo turns around, seeing Zaveid stare at him with a twinkle in his eye. “W-what is it?”

“Y’know, you’re pretty amazing, Mickey-boy,” he says flippantly. “Very smart. Most girls dig that. Add your pretty face, and—“

Mikleo stares at him flatly. “You’re kidding me, right?” 

Both of them know that Mikleo’s heart is yearning for someone he doesn’t know when he’ll come back. They never said it out loud during their travels, but they knew, and everybody else, too. So why is Zaveid still spouting this nonsense?

Zaveid’s trademark smirk is back in place, and Mikleo suspects that it’s more like a mask that he puts on when he doesn’t want the other to know... to know what? What he’s really feeling? What are his intentions?

“Maybe.”

His eyes are staring at Mikleo, hungrily. He doesn’t say anything else, just looks at him like he wants Mikleo to figure it out for himself. Zaveid’s always the joking and carefree type, teasing Mikleo and others, and flirting shamelessly with ladies.

But right now, he’s not. An idea dawns upon Mikleo. “You... ‘changed the location of your game’, didn’t you.”

Now he realizes that Zaveid’s usual flirty advances were directed at him. Mikleo just didn’t pick up on that. The mere thought of Zaveid being interested in him is making him nervous. Good nervous? Bad nervous? Hell if he knows. He’s not used having all attention sorely focused on him.

For a long second nobody says anything. Then, Zaveid seems to have made up his mind.

“There’s always two players in a game,” Zaveid says, walking away.

–

It’s hard to think clearly when your heart is pounding in your chest and you almost trip over a tree root on your way back. Mikleo’s just glad nobody saw that. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm his racing thoughts.

The fact that he never had to deal with advances from another being before made him feel stupid and uneasy. His relationship with Sorey hasn’t been like this at all – his love for Sorey has always been like a steady campfire, keeping him warm in cold nights, with both of them contributing equally so it’ll burn forever. 

Right now, Mikleo’s still keeping it alive, but now Zaveid was there, too. His focus is solely on Mikleo, accompanied by small, lingering touches that are not asking for more like Mikleo thought they’d do. And that’s the thing: He always thought that Zaveid would be too pushy, too brash and too much with his advances at once. But he isn’t.

And it confuses the hell out of Mikleo.

Zaveid has showed him that there is definitely more to him than just his lusty geezer side, which seems to be like some kind of act or persona he holds up for some reason.

Over the last days, he told him what he thinks of Mikleo in such a careful manner that it’s Mikleo’s turn now. His decision.

Push or pull.

“Oh, there you are, Mikleo,” Lailah greets him, sitting next to Kaien in the shade of a tree, watching Zaveid and Abellius talk a few feet away.

...Right. He has to do something. “Kaien, can I talk to you for a second?”

They walk a bit, until Mikleo stops and looks the Shepherd in the eye. “I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t intend to be so rude.”

Kaien shakes his head. “Why don’t you trust me?”

It’s hard to keep his gaze, and Mikleo has to look away. “You... feel different.” He doesn’t want to talk about this. “Different than the last Shepherd. It makes me wary, somehow.”

“I can’t make you trust me, I get that.”

They look at each other, and it’s awkward. He just wants to get it over with. “I’m fine with armatizing with Abellius, though. I still want to support you.”

Kaien sighs with relief and bows his head. “Thank you.”

–

They decide to head back to Marlind for the night, and get going by the crack of dawn right away. The evening is pleasant; they are eating at the inn, Mikleo conversing with Lailah, Zaveid sitting a bit too close to Mikleo, and Kaien and Abellius bonding over weather phenomena.

After the meal, the Shepherd and his Squire were neck-deep in a discussion about thunderclouds, their food barely eaten.

“But it has to do something with the air pressure within the cloud,” Kaien insists, his hands outlining an oval shape.

Abellius leans back, legs crossed. “What about the electricity part of it? There has to be a charged area.”

“How is a cloud supposed to get charged? It’s made of wind!”

Before they can disturb the other patrons with their debate, Zaveid chimes in. “A cloud’s a mass of dispersed water, carried by wind. The droplets can get charged, you got that right.”

Lailah cocks her head. “My, I didn’t know you were this well versed in meteorology.”

Mikleo nods. “I suppose, since Wind’s your element…”

Zaveid’s mouth splits into a grin. “I just know my stuff.”

Of course he brags on about how he learned it from years of solitude and the occasional meeting with a beautiful female Seraph who showed him the ropes in more than one way, but Mikleo’s thoughts drift elsewhere. Every time he saw or heard a thunderstorm, memories of his grandfather came up. His gentle smile and calm advice guiding him, protecting him. He misses him.

A warm hand disrupts his melancholic thoughts. It’s rubbing small circles into the small of his back.

Mikleo turns, but Zaveid doesn’t look at him, just continues his soothing movements, and follows the conversation of the others.

“You looked upset,” is the only explanation he gets.

The gesture makes Mikleo’s cheeks heat up; it’s way too intimate for being in public. For them. But that’s just the way Zaveid’s always been, right?

He feels Abellius’ sharp gaze on him, and wishes Zaveid would stop and save them the embarrassment.

“Your coat is torn, Mikleo,” Abellius says, pointing at his shoulder.

Taken by surprise, Mikleo blinks. “Oh. Thank you. I’ll buy a new one before we depart, then.”

“Doesn’t Kaien provide you with armor and such?”

Kaien perks up at the mentioning of his name. “Ri’, you neef armor, too, Abelliuf!”

“Chewing and swallowing,” the blond chastises him. “I guess we should go shopping before we depart tomorrow.”

Zaveid still has his hand on Mikleo’s back when he asks where they are headed tomorrow.

“We should check out Glaveid Basin again,” Lailah says, pushing her plate aside. “Maybe there is a way for us to pass through.”

Kaien sighs. “Although I don’t suppose we’ll get that far… The war won’t be over after just a day.”

“But maybe the Lord of Calamity will make an appearance,” Mikleo says, still a bit distracted.

Silence settles over them, and it’s Abellius who addresses the elephant in the room.

“We aren’t strong enough to beat him. Not yet.”

Mikleo knows, and so does everyone at this table - but what should they do? Going back is unnecessary. Their best shot is finding some way to pass through Glaveid Basin. Depending on what Kaien wants to achieve, and how—

“It’s your journey, Kaien,” Lailah says. “You need to decide what you want to do.”

The Shepherd’s mouth is a white line as he leans back. “I know. I will figure something out by tomorrow.”

–

They retire to their rented rooms for the night. Kaien probably won’t get much sleep, Mikleo muses. He’s not too keen to rest within the empty headspace of Kaien for the rest of the night.

Maybe he can write a bit into his journal. That way he can escape Zaveid’s presence for a bit - he needs to calm down, to gather his thoughts. That man is getting under his skin somehow, and after all these years in solitude, it’s a bit unnerving.

But his plan gets postponed when Zaveid takes him aside, ushering him into Abellius’ room. “Will you tell Kaien about your finds in the ruins in the morning?”

Mikleo frowns. “I guess so, yeah.” He hopes that’ll be all.

Zaveid gives him a look, then leers. “Why didn’t you tell him at dinner? Did you forget to tell him? Because you were distracted?”

Of course he’d be smug about it, Mikleo thinks and scoffs. “You can drop the act, Zaveid. You may fool the others with your ‘clueless skirt-chaser’ persona, but not me.”

There is this gleam in Zaveid’s eye again, and Mikleo prepares for the worst, when the door opens and Abellius steps in, stopping when he sees the two Seraphim in his room.

“Ah, there you are,” he says, walking over to Mikleo. “I had some thread and a needle with me.”

Mikleo takes it, staring at the Squire in confusion.

“To fix your armor,” he explains, and suddenly, Mikleo feels stupid for losing his countenance to easily.

“Thanks,” he says lamely.

Abellius just smiles at him, then he looks over to Zaveid - it’s the same knowing gaze he gave them down at the dinner table. “I… leave you alone for a bit.” He nods curtly and leaves the room.

It’s obvious what he’s thinking. Zaveid’s not been very discreet about it, and yet, Mikleo apparently was the last to know. Mikleo sighs, and sits on the end of the bed, taking his blue coat off to sew it up.

He can feel the bed dip behind him, but he’s too focused on pushing the needle through the fabric. For a few stitches, Zaveid says nothing. Mikleo hopes he’s dropped the subject they were talking about earlier, when the Wind Seraph speaks up.

His voice is close to Mikleo’s ear. “Do you know that you are the first who has ever called me out on my act?” He chuckles.

So his usually dumb behavior is just an act, then. And nobody noticed that? Well, Zaveid isn’t someone who lets people too close, but with his fair share of lovers, he’s probably opened up to someone, no?

“Nobody buys your pervy shtick anyway,” Mikleo says, carefully threading the needle through the fabric. “But I have to say I’m surprised at your sudden scholarly side.”

“I’ve been livin’ a bit longer than you. It’s only natural to pick up one or two things.”

Mikleo grumbles, and bites off the thread, as he feels Zaveid lean his forehead against his upper back. He can feel his warmth through his shirt.

“Maybe I just want you to see me differently,” he says, his voice warm and soft, totally different from before.

Mikleo puts down his coat, staring at his hands. The question concerning the reason is on the tip of his tongue, but he thinks he knows. Zaveid said that he fancies him.

The thought makes Mikleo nervous. “Are you sure that you—“

Zaveid’s lips on his neck interrupt him. It’s a soft kiss, where he’s pushed away the black fabric of Mikleo’s shirt, but then his lips part, and it’s open-mouthed heat with a tongue drawing small circles up his neck. Mikleo shudders at the feeling of strands of Zaveid’s hair brushing over the wet, sensitive skin.

Sucking lightly, Zaveid breathes against him, and it makes something flare up within Mikleo, who barely suppresses a sound. Teeth graze against the spot, and it’s so hard to make no noise—

“I’m sure, Mikleo,” Zaveid says, and the use of his name is making Mikleo’s throat dry. “But… are you?”

And he doesn’t know the answer to that. His heart’s still yearning for Sorey, every minute, but it’s not him that makes his resolve crumble and his body thrum for more.

“I… I’m still…”

Zaveid’s huffs, a small laughter. “I know. I will never replace Sorey, and I don’t want to. I just hope that… maybe there is some room for me in here, too.” His hand taps against Mikleo’s sternum, and the Water Seraph fears that he can feel his heart beating heavily in his chest.

Making room for him, huh. The thought alone makes Mikleo smile - Zaveid’s already in there, next to Lailah and Edna, Rose and Alisha, and his family from Elysia. Although, his presence is steady, not just a memory. Someone who’s listening to his ramblings about history, and someone who knows what he needs when he’s unaware of it. Someone who will fight next to him, keeping him alive.

Of course Zaveid still has secrets, he doesn’t fool himself. But… he doesn’t need to know. Zaveid already opened up to him on his own, and he will even more eventually.

Mikleo swallows, and doesn’t know if this is the right decision, but the thought is put aside when Zaveid presses a small kiss behind his ear.

“I won’t do anything without your permission,” Zaveid murmurs against his earlobe.

Shivering, Mikleo tilts his head to expose his neck, his long hair sliding off his shoulder. He can hear Zaveid’s breath hitch at the sight, and he feels… powerful.

Mikleo puts his coat on the floor, and turns slightly, meeting the Seraph’s hungry gaze. “If you think you can call the shots, you are gravely mistaken.”

–

When Mikleo gives Abellius back his goods with a bowed head, the man’s knowing smile makes him squeezy. But he knows that Abellius won’t tell anyone.

By the time the sun passed the horizon, the party is enjoying breakfast, and Mikleo decides to bring up the topic of his finds from the ruins.

He tries not to sound too excited when he rambles on about his hypothesis of the relation between the women and the shrines, but fails hilariously.

Kaien stares at him and leans over to Lailah, stage-whispering. “...Is he always this excited about history? I haven’t seen him this lively before.”

The Fire Seraph chuckles, but it’s Zaveid who answers him. “He’s a huge-ass nerd, right, Mikleo?” He puts an arm around Mikleo, who relaxes into the touch.

Before he can snap at him in jest, Abellius speaks up, looking at his eggs and rice as if it holds all the answers they seek. “The names of the women are related to a man named ‘Arthur’. I’ve read about him on my search for any information related to the Grail. He was the king who ruled over the land long before Seraphim existed.”

Lailah tilts her head. “That’s actually not true. I have heard of him from other Seraphim, who lived longer than me. Back then, humans weren’t able to perceive us at all; only a few could. Their number was even smaller than today.”

Abellius fiddles with his spoon, still staring at his food. “My mission was to find and retrieve the Grail - but there wasn’t much to go on. Little information is left in books and poems. All we knew was that Arthur’s been in possession of the Grail… But we didn’t find it anywhere the place he died. Mikleo’s discovery of his family close to him is actually a good lead. What if he’s entrusted the Grail to one of them?”

Mikleo nods. “I think our most safe bet would be his wife, Morgan. She stood closest to Arthur on the fresco. Plus, she’s his wife.”

“I agree. It may lead nowhere, but all the other shrines are beyond Glaveid Basin, and we can’t pass through there yet. Maybe we should investigate the Shrine of Water.”

Kaien stares at Abellius, who notices the silence of his companions. “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t decide this over your head, Kaien.”

“No, it’s all right. I was just… surprised, that’s all.” Kaien sighs dramatically. “You’re all pretty smart compared to me. Also, I think looking for the Grail sounds like a sound idea! If we find it before Rolance or Hyland, we can end their fighting.”

“But it would harden the hatred against the Shepherd,” Lailah remarks. “They think the Shepherd wants the Grail all for himself, so he’s the only one able to talk to the gods.”

Shrugging, Kaien leans back, his eyes hard. “If it’s the best for the people, I can shoulder that hatred.”

“Big words,” Zaveid murmurs.

–

They quickly stock up their rations and buy some armor for Abellius with their last coin before departing. It’s sunny, and Mikleo gets dragged into a debate with Abellius about their theory and the translated runes he found. They fall back a bit, almost getting ambushed by some plant hellions, but they handle them with ease.

Abellius’ strength is exceptional, and both of them come out unscathed, just a bit out of breath, and Mikleo grins at him.

“Did we overdo it?” Abellius laughs, sheathing his rapier.

“I don’t think so,” Mikleo says. “You are quite the skilled fighter, Abellius.”

“Thank you. Not too bad for someone from the countryside, huh?”

“Bragging doesn’t suit you.”

“Maybe I just want to impress you,” he grins, but turns sober quickly. “Just kidding. I won’t antagonize Zaveid.”

This kind of joke catches him off guard. Mikleo fights the blush that creeps on his cheeks to no avail.

“Please, stop it.”

Amused by Mikleo’s flustered face, Abellius snickers. “All right, all right.”

They catch up with the rest of the group and decide to walk until sundown, so they’ll make it to the shrine by tomorrow. Mikleo just enjoys the sun on his skin and the enjoyable company that drives any lingering doubts from his mind.

He notices Lailah’s carefree laughter, and Kaien’s smile. Abellius is talking animatedly, and Zaveid listens until he glances his way, winking at Mikleo.

Maybe their journey just had a rough start, he thinks. Maybe they can really achieve something.

–

Mikleo spends the night on watch, because he still doesn’t feel too comfortable with resting in Kaien’s body. It’s okay, since he doesn’t actually need sleep, and he gets an opportunity to write.

The journal he’s keeping is almost full, although he tries to keep every entry short, writing down only vital information. He does it out of habit by now; before his departure as the Shepherd’s companion, there hasn’t been too many happenings. But he still wants to keep track of every major event, so Sorey can catch up when he comes back.

The thought of Sorey makes Mikleo’s writing falter. Melancholy blossoms in his chest. He’s still missing him so much, and yet he doesn’t know when he will come back. If he will come back. _I have not given up yet_ , he thinks, staring into the starless sky. Sorey will come back from wherever he is right now.

He picks up writing again, the words coming easily: Everything he’s discovered in the ruins, the new Shepherd, and his Squire. When he wants to touch the topic about Zaveid, he presses the quill a bit too long into the paper, making a larger stain.

“Damn.” Mikleo pauses again.

Should he tell him about Zaveid? Who is he kidding, of course he will, but… How? He’d rather tell Sorey in person than by some journal entry. Writing down events is easier than putting his feelings into coherent phrases. His feelings for Zaveid couldn’t be covered by some sappy phrases. It would not be fitting. It’s more like… Like…

“Thinking about me?”

A familiar voice snaps Mikleo out of his thoughts. Speak of the devil.

“What if I said yes?” Mikleo teases.

Zaveid sits down next to him. “Oh, quick comeback. I like that in a pretty face.”

“I thought you liked my hair the most? Didn’t you have a thing for hair?” Mikleo asks, remembering their night together when Zaveid couldn’t take his hands off his luscious hair.

“...Says the one who wanted to know where my tattoos end up,” Zaveid leers.

“Touché.”

Bantering like this feels nice, but also makes him think - back then, Zaveid teased him about his inexperience and insecurities. He even teamed up with Edna on that. And now, they’re more on eye-level, even though their age difference is still there. Although age is relative with Seraphim after a few decades.

“What are you doing out here?” Mikleo asks, closing his journal.

“I thought I keep you company,” he replies, and points at Mikleo’s book. “Keep going, I won’t look.”

“It’s all right, I’m finished anyway.”

They sit in contemplative silence, leaning into each other. Mikleo’s mind is blissfully blank, and he’s almost dozing off, when the man next to him speaks up.

Zaveid’s staring into the small fire, eyes faraway. “There was this kid, once. He was screaming and crying for help… Because his brother got stuck in some fissure.”

Mikleo just raises an eyebrow, wondering where this is coming from, but he listens closely. The fire is painting Zaveid’s darker skin in a red glow.

“He ran into a Seraph without knowing what he was and begged for help. Of course, the grand Seraph helped them out - he didn’t want thanks, and yet the two pests followed him wherever he went.”

He doesn’t sound annoyed, no. More like… fond. Mikleo can’t hide a smile. It’s nice hearing a story about him. If Zaveid helped these kids out, he probably grew attached to them after a while.

“The two brothers were orphans, but tough and made their own living somehow. In the evening, they sought out the Seraph and wanted to learn more about the world.”

Zaveid sighs, crossing his arms.

“One day, only one of them came back. He was panicked and frantic, and he didn’t make any sense. The Seraph tried to calm him down when hellions attacked. After fending them off, more of them came out of the shadows… The Seraph realized that the boy was attracting them like mad, so he had to do something.”

The story rings alarm bells in Mikleo’s mind. Is Zaveid telling him what he think he is? Is this about his oath?

“After the kid was safe, the Seraph wanted to know where his brother was... Apparently, the one kid died tragically, so the Seraph watched over the remaining squirt, making sure that he grew up to take care of himself,” Zaveid finishes, turning to look at Mikleo.

He looks so open and sincere, that Mikleo has to look away. Such a confession certainly was unexpected. Mikleo rests his temple against Zaveid’s shoulder.

“Do you regret it?”

“Not one bit,” he answers lowly. “Kaien’s a good kid, y’know. He just hasn’t coped that well with his brother’s loss… He’s kinda awkward sometimes.”

Mikleo thinks about Kaien’s gruff appearance which is a stark contrast to his gentle behavior, and his overly polite demeanor. His fighting skills were probably honed as he was a kid, taking care of himself… Nobody has it easy nowadays.

“I didn’t peg you for the doting type,” Mikleo teases.

Zaveid makes a face. “I still can’t deal with kids, but they thought me some as well. Even after living for a few hundred years, I can still learn some things.”

“Who are you, and what did you do to Zaveid?”

“Brat.” Zaveid shoves him playfully, and Mikleo laughs. “When did you get so cheeky, huh?”

Mikleo shrugs, wondering when things became so easy-going with the Wind Seraph.

“Hey, look.” Mikleo nods towards the horizon where the sun is beginning to rise, and feels a warm hand on his hip.

–

Their journey is a two day walk with lots of hellions and even fewer rests. Mikleo whips up a few sweets for everyone, Lailah takes care of their equipment, and Zaveid helps out with Windstepping. When they finally arrive at the Shrine of the Water Trial, Kaien looks to Mikleo for help.

“Can we just enter like that?”

Lailah chuckles. “Of course, you are the Shepherd, after all.”

“And you have a Water Seraph with you,” Mikleo adds. “Let’s go.”

When they enter, Mikleo expects the Guardian Seraph to appear, but no one shows up. The hall is quiet except for the faint sound of falling water in the distance. Odd.

Lailah sensed it, too. “Everyone, be on your guard.”

Abellius looks at Mikleo in mild confusion, drawing his rapier. “Do you think we misinterpreted the fresco? Will we find nothing after all?”

“We can’t know for sure… Let’s head further in.”

All of the traps that adorn the walls of the shrine are disabled, so Mikleo doesn’t have to cast any shield to obscure them like he had to the first time he visited this place. He looks at Lailah, who looks troubled, but on guard.

“I don’t like this one bit,” Zaveid murmurs under his breath, his weapon drawn.

There aren’t either hellions nor a domain, and the party proceeds further into the temple until they reach the inner sanctum.

The big, circular hall is dimly lit, making it hard to see - and there’s a tension in the air that makes Mikleo’s hair stand on end. As they cross the threshold, the lights flickers alive in an eerie blue, and the strength of a domain hits them like a brick wall.

“What—“

Kaien can’t finish his sentence, as a huge creature emerges from the thick malevolence. Its head reminds that of a lion, but its tail is the head of a snake.

“Is that a Chimera?” Abellius gasps, raising his rapier.

As if on cue, the beast roars and leaps at them. They evade its attack, and Mikleo casts an arte as the Chimera raises a paw to lunge at Kaien, who parries the attack.

Fire dispels on its fur, leaving it unharmed, but Lailah doesn’t falter in her attacks, throwing balls of fire into its eyes.

Abellius rushes to Kaien’s aid, as Zaveid heals their wounds.

Mikleo knows they have to give it their all to survive this fight, and he releases his arte in a giant vortex of water that drags the Chimera away from the Shepherd.

But the hellion still doesn’t recoil from the attack.

Zaveid knows that it’s his turn, making the beast stumble with his wind artes that guide his pendulum.

It gives them an opening, and Kaien jumps, spear high above his head.

In the last second, the Chimera jumps back, and Kaien’s spear splits the ground wide open.

Zaveid throws razor-sharp wind blades into the Chimeras way, and it staggers, but Mikleo can see that it’s not enough by a long shot. They need a different plan.

Like the one their group talked about in Marlind.

Abellius and Kaien encircle the beast, trying to confuse it, and Mikleo rushes over to Zaveid.

“Zaveid, I have an idea.”

The Wind Seraph cocks an eyebrow. “What’s up, Mikleo?”

“We need to link our artes. Your wind makes it stagger, but we need something stronger.”

After a evaluating look, he nods. “Then let’s kick it up a notch!”

Mikleo shouts to his teammates that they need cover, and faces Zaveid. “Give me your hand.”

Without a second of hesitation, Zaveid holds out his hand. Mikleo puts his on top of it, and concentrates to let the mana flow out of him and into Zaveid. He can feel himself relax into the touch.

Zaveid’s mana is everything but calm; a steady movement, like a breeze playing in a tree. A fleeting memory of children’s faces drifts through his consciousness. He doesn’t want to pry in any memories, so he concentrates on the playful breeze again. It connects with his own mind, and he lets it flow into him.

Mikleo smiles, and breaks the contact. “Get ready.”

Zaveid who took on Mikleo’s idea, grins. “For you? I’m always ready.”

Letting out an amused huff at the cheesy line, he grabs his staff tighter, and draws the water out of the air, while Zaveid moves the air around it in a fluid motion.

A cloud grows above their heads, becoming rapidly bigger and darker. It begins to rumble dangerously.

The static in the air and the sheer amount of power in his hands gives Mikleo goosebumps. But his concentration doesn’t break. He can feel the spell dancing on his fingertips.

The glowing casting circles around them flare brightly, and the cloud thunders. It’s time.

“Everybody get down on the ground!” Zaveid bellows, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Mikleo can feel the spell slipping out of his grasp with its sheer power, and he hopes that everybody braced themselves, looking over to Zaveid.

He nods, and both of them release it - a force of nature that cannot be tamed.

“ _Azure Tempest!_ ”

Bright lightning cracks down, making Mikleo cover his eyes, and after a piercing howl from the Chimera, the thundering cloud disperses.

Slowing opening his eyes, Mikleo sees the beast on the ground, motionless.

Zaveid next to him cranes his neck and seems satisfied, while Kaien and Lailah purify the hellion.

“You were amazing,” Zaveid says, pulling Mikleo into a hug.

Surprised, Mikleo doesn’t react at first, but then hugs him back. “No, we were amazing.”

Their moment is cut short by Abellius clearing his throat to get their attention. “Apparently, the Guardian Seraph became a hellion, and…” He sighs tiredly. “We couldn’t help him. He was too far gone.”

Mikleo nods solemnly. “But why did he become a hellion?”

It’s Kaien who speaks up, surprisingly. “I think he was guarding this thing here.”

Everyone rushes over to him, staring at a small altar with an inconspicuous elongated relict on it. Time has worn it down, but Mikleo could see that it was made of metal, probably steel. A weapon, perhaps.

“Is this a dagger?” Zaveid muses, not daring to touch it.

Lailah doesn’t either. “I can feel that it’s very powerful… Kaien, please, be careful.”

Kaien frowns in thought. “So this is supposed to be the Grail?” He reaches for it, but nothing happens when he picks it up. “Doesn’t look very powerful to me.”

Inspecting it, Kaien notices something. “It’s broken. Look, it’s fractured here on this side.”

He shows it to Abellius, who looks at it in awe. “Certainly. Does this mean there is a second part somewhere?”

“Well, I can’t see or talk to any gods yet,” Kaien jokes, but it falls flat.

Mikleo leans forward to have a closer look. “It looks like the sharp end of a blade. It is indeed a weapon - perhaps Arthur split it and its power among the women we saw on the fresco.”

“A sound theory,” Abellius says, taking the relict. “But you are wrong.”

“What?”

Before Mikleo can register what’s happening, Abellius begins to glow as he pulls something out of his chest. The light engulfs him, and Mikleo can feel the aura of him change to something familiar.

A Seraph.

Abellius is a Seraph? How is this possible? He has been human all along their journey—

Zaveid pushes Mikleo and Lailah behind him, his shoulders tense.

When the glow fades, Abellius looks a bit younger, his hair longer with tips of yellow. An Earth Seraph.

A dull thud echoes through the hall, as Kaien’s knees hit the ground. His eyes reflect black despair.

“Hello, brother.”

Kaien makes a broken sound, and Zaveid’s face falls.

Is this Kaien’s dead brother who got stuck in a fissure back then? Mikleo puts a hand on Zaveid’s arm.

Abellius takes a deep breath, as if he’s annoyed with Kaien’s reaction. “I guess I have to thank you for finding the other half of the Grail. Although that one part served me well so far.”

The part he pulled out of his chest is as long as the other one. As he connects them, a sudden burst of power ripples through the air, and now Mikleo recognizes it: Abellius is holding a sword.

Sorey’s Celestial Sword.

His stomach drops at the familiar sight of it in the wrong hands. This sword has been the Grail all along? Sorey must’ve lost it when he transcended into a higher realm—

“I... I didn’t want...”

“You didn’t want to kill me?” Abellius asks, his voice unexpectedly soft, but his eyes cold as steel. “Bullshit.”

“Abel, no!”

But Zaveid’s shout doesn’t reach his ears; Abellius raises the sword and thrusts it’s sharp end right through Kaien’s shoulder.

Mikleo can feel that something has been broken, something powerful. Zaveid groans and clutches his head, which gets Mikleo’s full attention instantly.

“Are you all right?” he asks, touching Zaveid’s hands on his temples lightly.

Abellius pulls the blade out of Kaien’s torso with a slurping sound – Kaien’s body sways, and Lailah rushes to his side to catch him from falling.

She glares at Abellius. “Why did you break Zaveid’s oath?”

Blood drips down from the tip to the ground. “Only the Grail was strong enough to break a Seraphim’s oath,” he snarls. “You know he killed me out of envy, right? You probably know that it isn’t exactly a good deed.”

Right. The boy in Zaveid’s story got hunted down by hellions, no, he attracted them. And now he knows why; because he killed his own brother.

A shiver runs down Mikleo’s spine.

“You were so lucky Uncle Zav helped you,” Abellius says to Kaien. “Because otherwise you wouldn’t be here now. With me.”

“Stop it already, Abel,” Zaveid presses forth from gritted teeth.

Kaien swallows, breathing deeply because of the pain. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry, Abel... I know you want to kill me, but...”

“Oh, I don’t want to kill you.”

The sudden change of heart and the unusual softness in Abellius’ voice make Mikleo wary. What does he want then? The Shepherd’s power? To kill off his Seraphim?

Kneeling down, Abellius smiles at his brother. “We will be together again,” he murmurs, dragging his hand through the blood seeping from his wound. “This isn’t going to be a quick ending. You will live forever. Suffer forever. With me.”

The sudden increase of malevolence in the air shouldn’t be surprising – Zaveid’s oath on Kaien that protected and purified him has been broken, after all.

“Lailah, get away from him!” Zaveid cries as the thick fog settles around Kaien and Abellius like a blanket.

The Fire Seraph dodges it, but it’s a close call. “But we have to help him!”

But Mikleo knows that they already have lost. Of course Lailah wants to help the Shepherd; she doesn’t want to see him fail, and she can’t give up on him, but...

“He’s going to become the Lord of Calamity,” Mikleo observes, looking away from the two men who he can barely see through the malevolence.

It’s a strong domain, weighing down on him, draining his energy, and he knows they have to act quickly.

Zaveid apparently has the same thought. “We have to do something.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Mikleo agrees, but a strong hand on his arm holds him back.

“They will run rampant if we let them merge completely,” Lailah says with finality in her voice. She has made a decision.

The Wind Seraph nods curtly. “We have to restrain them.”

How in the world do they want to restrain the Lord of Calamity? Mikleo stares at them as if they grew second heads.

Zaveid turns to him, and the sincere look makes Mikleo’s heart drop.

His hand gets taken, but all he can do is stare at Zaveid without blinking.

“We won’t make it out of here alive, and you know that. The malevolence is way too strong.”

“No, we can get out of here—“

Zaveid shakes his head. “I know you won’t be affected by it because of your oath. Hey, don’t look at me like that, I know of it. I sensed it when we linked our artes.”

Being exposed like that makes Mikleo forget to breathe for a long moment. His oath is—

“It’s okay. You will see Sorey again,” Zaveid smiles. “We will make sure of that.”

He takes Mikleo’s numb hands and puts something into them. It’s cold. A weapon.

Siegfried.

“We have to hurry,” Lailah speaks up, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

Mikleo just stares, completely frozen, but his mind is trying to keep up. Zaveid wants him to stop Kaien and Abellius from becoming the Lord of Calamity by—

This is Sorey’s final battle all over again. He remembers Sorey’s face full of agony when he had to sacrifice his family to defeat Helldalf. When he had to point the gun at him, having no other choice.

Despair squeezes his throat, and Mikleo shakes his head, eyes pleading.

Zaveid leans forward, and Mikleo can feel his hair tickling his cheeks. He smells like a fresh breeze during summer.

“I really like you, Mikleo.”

It’s spoken softly over the agonizing screams from behind him, and a fleeting touch of lips against his break him out of his reverie.

He has to do it. Because otherwise Zaveid and Lailah will be taken by malevolence and perish forever. This is the only way to save them.

Zaveid pulls back, grinning at him. “Make it count.”

The grip on Siegfried tightens, and Mikleo nods silently to suppress the upwelling tears. He can’t lose someone dear to him again—

A red and a green wisp of light melt into the gun in his hands. It’s time.

His hand is shaking as he raises the gun.

Something dies inside of him as he pulls the trigger.

A red aura of fire embraces the tangled ball of malevolence in front of him.

Mikleo has to take a deep breath, and he steadies his aim.

A single tear rolls down his cheek and fall to the ground as he hits his target for the second time.

–

Finding a way to defeat the Lord of Calamity without a Shepherd is tedious. After searching for the few Seraphim that lived long enough to know of the Shepherd’s legends and deeds, no one could help him.

Mikleo’s frustrated to say the least.

Nothing seemed to be of help, even the archives in Ladylake haven’t been helpful. Apparently, all information on the Shepherd has been locked away or burnt.

This has been going on for years now.

Years of leaving Lailah and Zaveid behind.

Mikleo frowns, pushing the thought out of his head. Regrets won’t help him. They have decided it for themselves.

His current plan is to search through all ruins, looking for any kind of clues. So far, all he’s found are more frescoes and inscriptions about Arthur and the Grail, and hellions wherever he went.

Lots and lots of hellions.

The malevolence increased over the years, especially around Lakehaven Heights, where the Water Shrine still holds the Lord of Calamity.

It’s quite cold in the Gaferis Ruins, but at least there are almost no hellions. Climbing over roots and fallen stones, Mikleo makes his way towards the far wall of the hall – he can already see the Shepherd’s crest in the middle of it, and his heart beats faster. It’s possibly an illustrated story about the Shepherd’s journey and power.

This will help him find a way. It has to.

He’s too focused on reaching it with his heart in his throat that he doesn’t notice the crack of dry roots behind him.

“Let’s see...”

Mikleo cranes his neck to take the fresco all in. It is indeed a recording of the Shepherd’s deeds, adorned with inscriptions. There have to be helpful hints somewhere.

He runs a gloved hand over the cracked letters.

_And wielding all four elements makes him the harbinger of –_

Suddenly, the ground underneath Mikleo breaks away, and he drops with a startled cry.

Just in time, a strong grip on his hand prevents him from falling, and Mikleo’s head shoots up.

Light encircles his savior, and familiar green eyes twinkle at him.

Mikleo’s so relieved, he can’t help but smile.

The Grail had the power to communicate with the gods after all.

“...You’re back.”

–

They stand in front of the Water Shrine as rain pours down on them. It’s eerily quiet, with no soul or hellion in sight. The world is tinted in grey colors.

Edna turns her umbrella in her grasp, and the rain rolls off the frame. “So this is where Lailah and Meebo’s princess are being held?”

“Edna,” Sorey chastises her, but she just shrugs nonchalantly.

“We are the cavalry, are we not? So let’s rescue smookems and the Prime Lord already.” She sounds bored, but there is fire in her eyes.

She’s right, and Mikleo knows that hesitating won’t bring them closer to their goal.

They have to free them. He has to get back Zaveid.

“All right.” Sorey draws his sword. “Get ready.”

Stepping forth, Mikleo enters the Shrine first, his eyes fierce.

For him? He’s always ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but English isn't my first language - and thanks to Cryas and Mana for proofreading!
> 
> This fic is pretty much self-indulgent since it's a rare pairing, but if you liked it: Welcome on my boat.
> 
> I'll write a continuation of this. There's still a lot to write about. I took some liberties with canon mechanics, but some things (like malevolence and the LoC) aren't explained well enough in the game, so yeah. I hope you liked Kaien and Abel(lius)! Obvious reference is obvious.


End file.
